


Gift Exchange of Hearts

by ralsbecket



Series: PoTS Stockings [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Christmas Presents, Crack Treated Seriously, Getting Together, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Secret Santa, Song: Secret Santa (Gwen Stefani), Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralsbecket/pseuds/ralsbecket
Summary: There is a very short list of things that Natasha could have given Tony that would leave him speechless, and the “gift” he finds on his bed is arguably at the top of that list.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: PoTS Stockings [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160600
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Gift Exchange of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orange_Coyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Coyote/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Orange_Coyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Coyote/pseuds/Orange_Coyote) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> “Let's play Secret Santa in the dark  
> Don't tell anybody where we are  
> There's no limit to the ways that we can celebrate  
> A midnight gift exchange of hearts”  
> \- Gwen Stefani, _Secret Santa_
> 
> A/N: Thanks to [starkilicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkTonyCarterCollinsCarbonellRogers) and [gogglor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogglor) for the betas! 
> 
> Space mentioned wanting a Secret Santa Avengers fic literally one time, and I am here to deliver. This came out a lot funnier than I intended but I actually love it lmao xD Hope you enjoy the boys' little shenanigans, my friend, ilysm <3

“Steve, I think you’re missing the whole point of the Secret Santa exchange,” Natasha says, blinking at him slowly. “Namely, the _secret_ part.”

“I’m pretty sure the only person you need to keep it secret from is – never mind,” Steve grumbles under his breath, furrowing his brows together. “Listen, I’ve already asked the others, so it just leaves _you_.”

Natasha raises a perfectly plucked brow, inquiring, “Leaves me for what?”

“You’re Tony’s Secret Santa,” Steve elaborates, as if it’s so obvious.

She blinks a few more times, staring him dead in the eyes as she huffs out a firm, “No.”

“’No’ as in you’re not his Secret Santa, or ‘no’ as in – ?”

“As in, no, I am _not_ going to switch giftees with you, Steve.”

“Nat, _pleeeeaaase_?”

She narrows her eyes at him as her mouth presses into a thin line. “Not gonna happen.”

Steve’s shoulders slump upon hearing her answer, and a deep frown sets itself on his lips. “Come on, that’s not fair. You’re not that close with him anyway.”

“Excuse you,” Natasha chides overdramatically, “Stark and I happen to have been friends a lot longer than you’ve _known_ him, Cap.”

He groans, “Nat, just switch with me. I’ll _beg_ if I have to!”

A smirk tugs at the corner of her mouth as she teases, “Oh, is that not what you’ve been doing this whole time?” In response to his soft glare, she adds, “Why do you want him so bad, anyway?”

Redness spreads from the tips of Steve’s ears, all the way down to the collar of his shirt. It’s answer enough for Natasha. She rolls her eyes, scoffing. “The answer’s still no.”

“ _Why_?” Steve questions, irritation clear in his voice.

“Because _I_ want the satisfaction of giving him something he’d appreciate for once.”

Steve pouts, crossing his arms over his chest. “Sure, good luck with _that_. I’ve already been thinking of what to get a guy who already has everything.”

“Not everything. I have a feeling he’ll really enjoy _this_ gift, though,” Natasha replies, her eyes twinkling devilishly as she gives Steve a subtle onceover.

The Secret Santa gift exchange happens after a festive dinner topped with some spiked eggnog, with the voices and shouts and laughter of the Avengers filling the space on the tower’s communal floor. Tony gives Clint the arrow upgrades that he’s been wanting for months, among other gadgets and gizmos. Clint gifts Thor a comically large key tied to a kite because he thinks he’s so hilarious. Thor presents Steve with an intricately designed journal from Asgard, for him to fill with new sketches. Steve hands Bruce a painting he’d done of the team (and then almost immediately bows out, excusing himself to go do something or other).

It’s only after Bruce gives Natasha a full tray of his homemade crinkle cookies that Tony realizes that there are no other presents left under the Christmas tree.

“I don’t necessarily want to be _that guy_ , but I’m definitely going to be that guy – where’s _my_ gift?” Tony asks Natasha bluntly, narrowing his eyes at her jokingly.

She takes a bite from a cookie, chewing thoroughly before answering, “It was too big to wrap, so I left it sitting on your bed.”

A mask of confusion falls across Tony’s face. “You – hold on, you went into my – ?”

Natasha pops the rest of the cookie into her mouth, brushing her hands together to get rid of the crumbs. “You can thank me later,” she says with a wink.

There is a very short list of things that Natasha could have given Tony that would leave him speechless, and the “gift” he finds on his bed is arguably at the top of that list. When he walks into his room, he spots Steve. In his bed. Naked. _Gloriously_ naked, with nothing but a heart-shaped pillow sitting between his legs that blocks Tony’s view of the full package.

“Hey there, Santa.” Steve’s face is beet red even as he shoots Tony a sheepish grin. “Ya here to finally come down my chimney?”

Tony snorts out a laugh but steps forward, anyway, already tugging his shirt over his head in one swift motion. “That was the dumbest thing that’s ever come out of your mouth,” he starts, “which is saying a lot, since dumb things come out of your mouth daily.”

“Rude!” Steve grabs the pillow at his front, chuckling as he throws it half-heartedly at Tony’s bare chest. Tony catches it easily before discarding it over his shoulder.

Like an overexcited child on Christmas morning, Tony giggles giddily, matching the smile that paints Steve’s lips. “Merry fucking Christmas to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my linktree for tumblr, discord, and other socials!](https://linktr.ee/ralsbecket)


End file.
